


Truth or Dare

by hayairei



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayairei/pseuds/hayairei
Summary: Shiraishi just wanted her living-room to be livable and Aizawa was just whipped. The result of an unlikely game of Truth or Dare involving two individuals.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my story posted on another platform. I hope this can be enjoyed by more people. Happy reading!

Being locked in a room with only Aizawa Kousaku should not be able to cause Shiraishi Megumi anxiousness—they’ve got their fairshares of storage room escapades, not to mention they also tend to find themselves one way or another sitting by the railings on the helipad, just the two of them, she _really_ didn’t mind his company. But with it being _her bedroom_ and then the fact that there’s a lot of expectants outside the door also _this_ _tension_ she refused to name lingering in the air—it’s safe to say she’s not going to leave this predicament unscathed, the both of them.

 

Oh, and Hiyama too.

 

If ever she’d have the courage to face the others again when the alcohol wears off. She should've gone easy on the drink, a grave remorse clouded her thoughts. Why the situation conjured up was a mere hazy memory lingering around her brain tissues, flashing through the anxiety in her blood vessels. When her supposedly brilliant brain worked, it was already _too_ _late_.

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be a breather, coming back home. But for Shiraishi who’s accomodating a certain Hiyama, it simply was just a nightmare. Never mind that one time the obstetrician was isolated for suspected-ebola and she could have a little peace as she organized her living-room in a trance and that she was actually sad, but this, right now, she had enough.

 

She could barely walk anywhere without stepping on anything, hair clips, food packagings, receipts— Shiraishi found herself glaring at all the mess in front of her with utmost hatred. Letting out a sigh, she averted her gaze towards the other doctor casually throwing her coat anywhere before lying down comfortably on the couch, munching her leftover onigiri from two-days back.

 

“Hiyama- _sensei_ ,” she started out a little uncertain, trying to catch the attention of her comrade.

 

Before answering, the obstetrician finished nibbling the food on her mouth, “What is it, Shiraishi?” and then she stretched her legs and arms to loosen all the fatigue acquired from the shift.

 

“What do I have to do to be able to make you clean up all this mess on my living room?”

 

A hearty laughter resonated within the room. “Nothing, really.” Hiyama replied straight-facedly before she realised something, as if a lightbulb clicked on her brain, “Wait, I think I would be glad to take care of all this mess, if only you would be so gracious to grant me wishes,” and she smirked triumphantly.

 

“Mere wishes? Fine, I’ll grant them all if you would vow to clean the living-room and never make such a mess again!”

 

Shiraishi Megumi thought nothing could be worse than a dumpster-like living-room. It’d be true though, if only the one she’s handling is not Hiyama Mihoko.

 

She had just learnt about it the hard way.

 

* * *

 

It was a day when Hiyama miraculously managed to gather all the lifesaving members at Shiraishi’s apartment, except for the ones on duty. She had guilt-tripped mostly each one of them to attend her scheme—especially Aizawa— saying it was _“probably my last birthday to be properly celebrated together with you all in Shohoku,”_ not that she actually cared.

 

It’s just that, she really had enough of her friends tiptoeing around each other. She decided that she’s the one that will give them the so much needed push this time. Whatever will need to be done, she’s ready.

 

With the kind of resolve needed, Hiyama got everyone circled on the mat in the center of Shiraishi’s now-tidy living room. Countless beer cans, _sake_ bottles, opened snack packages and all kinds of assortments were already raided as the four flight-doctors and a nurse were quite famished. It was not a hard task anymore, soliciting everyone to play into her schemes, since the magic of alcohol was on her side.

 

When she said she wanted to play a game of truth or dare, the only one who hesitated was only Aizawa. Fujikawa was her number-one supporter, chirping in how fun it’d be. Saejima merely kept her silence but she could see it, an interested look in her eyes. Shiraishi laughed, in a quite silly way, which she presumed was the reason Aizawa kept mum about everything and just decided to partake in the game. Hiyama scoffed internally, _this guy, really_ , they’re _really_ going to have some fun.

 

* * *

 

“Aizawa- _sensei_ ,” Shiraishi hesitated, wondering what’s on his mind.

 

Aizawa stumbled upon nothing in front of her dresser, his steps halted as he heard the female. He realised he’s still gripping her arms, a tight one at that. He immediately let go, bashful in what he did. “Sorry,” he muttered softly, eyes rolling to the side. “I shouldn’t have dragged you.” Avoiding her eyes, he felt a rush of blood circulating particularly fast around his cheeks.

 

“It’s okay,” he heard her reply, before she settled herself on her small twin-sized bed. As she sat she shifted her feet on the carpet and fiddled with her fingers in anxiety. But he missed it, the sight of a nervous Shiraishi Megumi, if only he got a better look through the mirror. He was too preoccupied on trying to let the fact that they’re locked in her bedroom for the next 10 minutes sink in to his brain.

 

It was Hiyama’s turn to ask or dare someone and unfortunately, the subject just had to be him. He contemplated on choosing to say a truth but the look on Hiyama’s face, he just couldn’t let her win that easily. So he chose a dare, falling unto the trap set. Shiraishi was coerced to be another subject in the dare because she had to grant Hiyama wishes or something, he didn’t understand. He could only feel the weight of nervousness on his shoulders then, and wanting to get it over with.

 

The room very Shiraishi-like, he quietly noticed. It’s neat and tidy, but with a touch of sentimentality his lacked. Few photos of her family and friends were displayed, she even got a picture from their fellowship days plastered on one of the frames. It felt too nostalgic and nice, he almost forgot the catastrophe they were in.

 

“Why did they persist on doing this to us, huh? I’m sorry if this troubled you, Aizawa- _sensei_ ,” she tried easing the awkward tension between the two of them, to no avail.

 

“You could sit anywhere you like,” she added absent-mindedly. “I’m sorry if the room’s not to your liking?” She didn’t even know what she’s saying now. Why would she care for her room to be in Aizawa’s favor? She must have sounded so silly, she sighed in exhaustion.

 

“Shiraishi,”

 

She stopped fiddling with her fingers when she heard him calling for her name. She looked up  nervously and found him now looking towards her intently. Her heartbeat went faster in an instant, she didn’t know why. She thought it was the alcohol making her feel all sorts of unexplainable things.

 

“That question earlier,” he paused, hesitating, the silence between them getting unbearable.

 

“Was the reply true?”

 

“Eh.., which one?”

 

“...never mind.” Aizawa resolved not to inquire further, which only made the woman curious. She stood up hastily and walked up to him, trying to meet his eyes. She hold his wrist instinctively, “You shouldn’t stop in the middle of talking, Aizawa- _sensei_. Now, which question is it?”

 

With such a serious look displayed on her flushed face, Aizawa could not help but to succumb to her. “The question regarding Shinkai,” he answered with a bad taste in his mouth. After all, why did they have to talk about that guy in this such rare occasion? He felt like he wanted the earth to swallow his whole being right there, just before he heard her laughter.

 

“Ah, that,” she smiled, remembering hazily what her reply was in the game. “Well, I didn’t particularly fancy him or anything, if you’re really curious,” she elaborated. “Hiyama-sensei is really bothersome sometimes,” she thought out loud. “Why did she have to ask such an obvious thing..” she trailed off unknowingly, plopping down unto her bed once again, slowly letting go on her grip of his wrist. Though it didn’t go unnoticed by the male doctor.

 

“Obvious?” He wondered with a questioning look. Just before the warmth of her hand left him completely, he caught it in his, stopping her movements momentarily. He saw her gasped in shock, pupils dilated over it. With her free hand, she covered her hanging mouth almost instantly. He thought he heard she muttered “ _why did I say it out loud”_ but maybe it was only his imagination, they’re under the influence of alcohol, after all. He couldn’t be so sure.

 

“I..mean, d—do I look like I have the time to manifest my time in such thing now? I have so many things on my plate now! You know we have to rear the fellows, right? And also, t..the fact that you’re going to Toronto! I have to get myself accustomed to it!” She caught her breath, “..and the whole team too,” adding in a meek attempt to cover her feelings. It was a very flabbergasted response, to say the least. He didn’t expect her to explain that much, as if he actually deserved it.

 

“Really?” He took a step closer to her.

 

He could feel her trembling the more he got close to her. “Yes!” She replied defensively, diverting her focus on something else. She busied herself on nitpicking her surroundings, like her brain suddenly found a need to change her curtains, and she noticed all the dust piled up under her dresser over the carpet. She didn’t realise Aizawa’s just a step before her now.

 

“What if,” his voice felt a little too loud now as he’s really close to her, “what if I told you I fancy you in a particular way?”

 

Shiraishi couldn’t help but finally look him in the eyes. She tilted her head to get a good look on his expression since he’s still standing, with their fingers interlocked. She could feel his breath, the thump of her heartbeat getting harder as seconds went. His other hand softly tickling the skin of her face, holding it tenderly. He drew circles over the apple of her cheek, inching closer every round it made.

 

The sound of the door keys being unlocked put their activity on a halt. Aizawa and Shiraishi simultaneously look upon the door’s direction, and found Fujikawa strolling in, intruding on the silence that were growing.

 

“Aizawa, Shiraishi, the 10 minutes are…”

 

Fujikawa couldn’t continue his announcement, apprehending the sight before him. He’s got his tongue tied. With a large grin on his face, he quietly left the room, locking it once again. The compromised position he found them in felt like an award of some sorts. Too bad that Hiyama didn’t witness the sight directly. Served her right for being bossy.


End file.
